indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Mary Jones
|allegiances=Jones family }} Anna Mary Jones was the mother of Henry Jones, Jr. and Susie Jones, and the wife of Professor Henry Walton Jones, Sr. Although Susie died young, Anna served as bridge for the relationship between her husband and son. After traveling the world on a lecture tour with her family between 1908 and 1910 which saw her fidelity waver and son almost dying, she succumbed to scarlet fever in the early half of 1912. Over the following years, she posthumously became the mother-in-law of Deirdre Campbell Jones and Marion Ravenwood as well as grandmother to Indiana's daughter and Mutt Williams. Biography Anna Mary Jones was born of a wealthy family in Virginia on March 17, 1878. She had at least one sister. When she grew up, Anna met and fell in love with an Oxford University graduate named Henry Jones whom she eventually married in 1898 and kept a home with in New Haven, Connecticut. The following year she gave birth to a son, Henry, named after his father, at their new home in Princeton, New Jersey. The pair had a second child, Susie, but her strength was poor. Susie died at an early age.Journey of Radiance Soon after Henry Jr's birth, Anna gifted her son with Indiana, an Alaskan Malamute whose name Junior would later take in 1905. The senior Henry, meanwhile, had become a successful professor at Princeton University and his books had garnered him enough attention to be invited on a two year world lecture tour. He accepted, and Anna and her family set out to travel the world in 1908.My First Adventure Later that year in Italy, she faced a crisis of fidelity as Giacomo Puccini took advantage of the toll her husband's constant absences were taking and Anna found herself being drawn to the opera composer. However, she ultimately stuck to her vows, jilting the suitor at the very same train station where Professor Jones was returning. Henry was overjoyed at seeing his wife had come to greet him and her faith remained.The Perils of Cupid Later on the tour in 1910 in Russia, Indiana ran away after causing a scene at a wedding at their hosts' estate. Anna had to both worry about Indiana, and begin caring for Indy's tutor, Miss Helen Seymour, who began to get ill. Concern for Miss Seymour's health prompted her to consider letting Henry continue toward Greece without them once Indiana was found, but the group managed to stick together for the train ride to Odessa and the voyage to Athens. In Athens, a trip to the Parthenon was cut short as Anna felt compelled to return to tend to the ailing tutor. Anna also received word that her sister was in town, and planned a trip to a spa with Miss Seymour and her sister, persuading Henry take their son to Kalambaka - and hoping that the two would become more attached as father and son.Travels with Father The tour then took Anna and her family to Benares India before a visit to China found Anna at her son's bedside when he was near death from a bout of typhoid fever. .]] After the family's return to America, Anna and Henry visited New Orleans with their son during his twelfth year and found they had to drag the jazz aficionado away from Preservation Hall. The Roaring Twenties In 1912, the Joneses were invited to Miss Seymour's home. However, Indiana went alone as Anna and Henry were otherwise preoccupied.Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure At some point, Anna became ill and contracted scarlet fever. Not wanting to worry her husband, she kept him unaware of the illness.''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel She died of complications with the fever on May 16, 1912 at the age of 34.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones has a memorial card stating that she was 33 when she died on March 3, 1912. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide states that she died on May 16, 1912, and would have been 34 based on her birthdate in that source. While Henry and Indiana would much later argue whether Anna ever understood and sympathised with her husband's obsession with the Holy Grail, her widower mantained that she did.Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Behind the scenes Anna Jones was portrayed by actress Ruth de Sosa in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade writer Jeffrey Boam brought Indiana Jones's mother into the second revision of the script (then simply known as Indy III) in which the character is named Margaret. When Indiana returns home with the Cross of Coronado, Margaret shoos him away as his father, Henry Jones, Sr. is on the telephone.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones In the final film, Margaret doesn't appear and isn't referenced by name. The Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure came with a replica of Henry Sr.'s grail diary, in which Henry Jones referred to his wife as "Mary".Grail Diary However, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles later firmly established the character's first name as "Anna". Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide and The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones combined the two names as "Anna Mary Jones". Although The World of Indiana Jones states that the character died of scarlet fever, it is contradicted in new footage shot for The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles 1999 re-edit, where Indiana explains she died of influenza.Spring Break Adventure The former is confirmed in the Ultimate Guide as dying "of complications from" scarlet fever, as well as by the franchise's continuity keeper, Leland Chee.Indycron continuity database questions Appearances * My First Adventure * The Perils of Cupid * Passion for Life * The Perils of Cupid * Passion for Life * Travels with Father * Journey of Radiance * Journey of Radiance *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Fantôme du Klondike'' * * Love's Sweet Song *''The Mata Hari Affair'' * Adventures in the Secret Service * *''The Roaring Twenties'' *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' Sources *Grail Diary *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' trading cards *''The World of Indiana Jones'' * *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Deceased Category:Jones family